wikicultfandomcom-20200214-history
Lycan
The Lycans (Latin: Canis Humana) are a race of decidedly intelligent wolf- or fox-like canid humanoids whose birth places can generally be traced back to the mountainous inhabited planet known as Ferona. Appearance Lycans are commonly seen to resemble wolves or foxes, the animals from which many draw their roots, however, unlike many of their ancestral animals, quite a few Lycans can be observed to have out of the ordinary colorings. markings and even skin colors, a classic example of such circumstances being Judas Numidius. In addition to the aforementioned quirks about their overall appearance, almost all Lycans are seen to share another trait with humans -- they possess full heads of hair, despite already being covered with fur there. However, unlike humans, and in typical Lycan fashion, the color of many a Lycan's hair style will usually be something that a human would have to dye their hair to achieve, only for a Lycan it would for some reason be their natural color. The overall build of the average Lycan lends itself to being of comparatively tall stature when one is stood next to an average human, with the average Lycan measuring just over seven feet in height, with an ofter three and a half to four-foot tail to offset this. However, despite this, Lycans tend to weigh equal to the average human or sometimes less. Along with this, the appearances of some Lycans have tricked even experienced adventuring humans into believing them to be frail and weak, which is untrue -- Lycans are among the most proficient fighters known. Evolution The Lycan race initially started as a top-secret experiment by many of Earth's governmental bodies -- which, in typical government fashion, wanted to create super-soldiers. However, like many experiments of its ilk, despite early Lycans' more than observable intelligence, they were deemed unsuitable for war, and many were either killed or exiled to Ferona. Over the next few thousand years, the Lycans would quickly evolve and adapt to their new surroundings and eventually far surpass the technology that Earth had at the time, inventing combat lasers, orbital cannons, and many other deadly tools of war long before the humans would. Territory The Lycan race has no set boundaries for territory, much like humans ideally would have had. Instead, they tend to settle wherever they feel would support them and support their environment in turn. They industrialised Ferona while keeping the environment largely intact, as well as having a rather out-of-place looking settlement in the Euthoran region of Acaran. Behavior The attitude of the average Lycan is usually laid-back and accepting of the ways of life of other civilisations. This can be attested to by the fact that unlike such empires as Finlandia, Mantua and Greniou, the Lycan "empire" only covers one planet and a few settlements on others, as well as one of Ferona's largest cities, New Kuthica, housing millions of Finlandians. Lycan society favors defending their existing settlements over expanding and conquering other planets, as they have never had the need to do such things. Abilities Lycans, being originally engineered as super-soldiers, have retained some of their ancestral combat prowess, and as such, their militaries are among the strongest in the galaxy. Along with this, there have been many reported cases of Lycans being born with supernatural abilities, such as Jack Evans and Azzan Dmitryus. Vampirism is also a disease that can be shown to exist in some Lycans, which seems to augment their abilities greatly. Category:Lycans